Whiskey in the Jar
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Complete AU. In 1668 Captain O' Connell meets heiress Evelyn Carnahan. The problem? He is in prison for the murder of his mistress, Molly. Evelyn only wants to marry him for his name. Can Fate intervene? Fate just knocked the door down, Part IV up!
1. Teaser

Title: Whiskey in the Jar

Author: Dylan Shelby

Summary: Complete AU. In 1668 Captain O' Connell meets heiress Evelyn Carnahan. The problem? He is in prison for the murder of his mistress, Molly. Evelyn only wants to marry him for his name. Can Fate intervene? 

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin on here. Except the actual plot.

Author's Notes: 1) Whiskey in the Jar - my favorite version is sung by Metallica. It was originally done by Thin Lizzy. 

2) This is a complete AU. Not one thing on here will resemble the Mummy plot. The characters will make an appearance, but that is all. In other words this isn't like 'The Revolution'. 

3) If you've ever read Kathleen E. Woodiwiss's novel, Shanna, then you recognize a couple of names and places in here. I'm not plagiarizing her stuff, just using her island. :) And if you haven't read it, then this will be brand new. 

4) I hope you all enjoy this. It is not based on any historical thing to my knowledge. So if I get a few things mixed up I am really really sorry.

5) On with the story.

~*~*~*~*~

Cork and Kerry Mountains

April; 1667

Captain O' Connell stomped through the lush valley not caring at all that he was in a beautiful place. Captain Beni Farrell had stolen, pirated, his money and now he was getting it back. When he came back to his ship and found part of his crew tied up to the mass and the other dead he became a little angry. He became even angrier when he discovered it was Captain Farrell. The little weasel had run to the mountains knowing that if Rick found out he was a dead man.

A guide had showed him the tiny shack near the middle of the valley between the mountains and it took everything Rick had not to run toward it. But he had to measure his steps carefully. Anything giving away his position and he could loose Captain Farrell and he was not about to loose him. Slowly and steadily he stalked over to the one and only window and peered inside. There was Captain Farrell, counting HIS money. O' Connell wanted to scream with rage, but kept silent. He pulled out his rapier and counted..1...2..3... and pushed the door in with his right boot. 

Beni fell back against the chair and started to sputter. "Be Quiet!" O' Connell screamed. "Now, hand over my money or the devil may take you!" Thrusting his rapier toward Captain Farrell. The man whimpered and slowly gave over the loot. "This isn't over O' Connell." Captain Farrell called out as Rick left. Rick turned around, "No, but if you ever do something like this again, I promise I will kill you." He shut the door with emphasis and started walking back to the village. Molly was waiting for him. And that thought made him smile.

Molly or Meela as she was known in her homeland was his mistress. She traveled everywhere with him. And the thought of her made Rick move a little faster to be in her chamber once again. He was there by the next day around six or seven (he was unsure because he was a little drunk). He didn't even bother knocking on the door, Molly was his. Anyone who touched her was a dead man and all those who sailed the seas knew the truth. He stalked in and wasn't until he had shut the door that he heard the unmistakable sounds of sex. Sex which wasn't by him.

He howled. He ripped the covers off the two and entwined with his Molly, his Meela, was with the filthy Captain Beni Farrell. The next thing he knew he had his both pistols. He heard Molly scream and dive away from Farrell and then he heard the blast as he shot him with both barrels. He put them back in the sash around his waist and left the room. Molly could just look at her dead lover for the rest of her life as far as he was concerned. The anger was so blinding and all-consuming that he didn't even notice that he had gone back to his own ship.

In fact he wasn't out of his stupor until the British Royal Crown was bringing his ship towards theirs for his arrest. And what shocked him further is that it wasn't for the murder of Bernard Farrell, but for Molly. He really had no idea how serious it was until the judge pronounced him guilty and he was sent to Newgate. And then he was locked up in a chamber with only a small slit of light to mark when it was night and day. Here he was in a ball and chain still dreaming of being in Molly's chamber.

A year would pass before Captain Richard O' Connell saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was a vision of heaven. And he would never be the same.

End of Teaser


	2. Part I Strike A Bargain

Part I

~*~*~*~

Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed. Buffelyn: Yes the thought of Rick/Meela makes me sick. That's why she's dead! And I needed a Molly. :)

MBooker: I'm so glad I've found someone else who's read her [Kathleen E. Woodiwiss] stuff as well. :)

Kat G, Allibabab, marrokinhas - Thank-you for the reviews! I am continuing this. I hope you enjoy!

Dani: You're from Texas? So am I! The Metroplex to be exact. I just wanted to know if you were kidding about the murder thing? Murder has never been legal unless you can prove you did so out of self defense, or it was a moment of insanity which is often what happens in those type of cases. So yes when they found Molly/Meela dead someone would have to pay for it. Normally solving crimes in the seventeenth century wasn't easy, but on occasion they did catch the killer. (And I think they had some 'help' in Rick's case)

And no I have no idea why someone would cheat on Rick. No idea at all. :)

~*~*~*~

May; 1668

Evelyn Carnahan was not a happy woman. In fact if anyone looked at her they might be dead by her stare alone. If her father weren't dead she would kill him! How dare he make her marry someone! And to top it off it had to be to a reputable family. Evelyn had no desire to marry the simpering fops that graced the courts. They fawned over her and drooled on her skirts like little dogs, but all they were truly after was her money. And she wasn't about to marry anyone especially for money!

And she wouldn't be on her way to Newgate prison if it weren't for her guard, Ardeth Bey. In desperation to get his charge married he had found out that a man by the name O' Connell was in the prison. He suggested to her that she strike up a bargain with the man and Evelyn agreed. It wasn't the best of situations, but he didn't have a choice. If Evelyn wasn't married by the time she reached her first and twentieth birthday then her father's money fell to her brother Jonathan, who would squander it. And Ardeth had seen his former employer work to hard for that wealth to sit back and let Jonathan be in charge of it.

When they reached the prison, Evelyn's air of unflappable superiority was on an all time high. They were lead by the disgusting goaler into a dark, damp, and smelly cell that held O' Connell. "Up!" the goaler screamed. A form got to his feet, "You have a guest O' Connell." When Evelyn's eyes had adjusted to the light she saw the man. He was scruffy and his hair was unkempt with waves of it falling past his shoulders. Evelyn cringed on the inside, other than that though he looked fine. "What do you want?"

"I've come to make a bargain with you Mr. O' Connell." she stated. His eyes squinted as he looked at her, "What?" She let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "I am here to make a bargain with you." she repeated. "I got that lady. What kind of bargain?" Evelyn brought her cloak closer to her body, "I need your name." she explained. A crease in Rick's forehead formed. "My name?" Evelyn breathed for a moment regaining her composure. It truly was an odd request and so she forgave him for his slowness. 

"Yes. I need your name. I want to marry you for your name." 

"You want to marry me?" 

"For your name."

"I understand that part, but why do you need my name?" She had really never had this problem with other men before. She looked at Ardeth but he was staring at the floor. If he wasn't so important to her she would fire him.

"Look I have to be married by the time I am twenty-one. I need a reputable name and your last name is O' Connell. If we get married than I satisfy the will, I get my money and I can continue to live my life." "And what do I get in return?" "What do you want?" "I want out of here lady."

"My name is Ms. Carnahan not 'lady' please address me appropriately."

"Fine, Ms. Carnahan what are the terms?"

"We marry. I get you out of this prison and then you disappear. Change your name and we never see each other again." she stated.

He looked her over, she was an impressive creature. Slender with brown hair woven in what must be the latest fashion. He had heard of the Carnahan's before especially Ethan Carnahan's only daughter, Evelyn. It would be a shame not to be able to brag that he was married to this woman that no man had been able to capture, but his freedom was far more important to him than bragging rights. 

She too looked him over. If he cleaned up there might be some hope for him. She wondered if he was the Pirate Richard O' Connell or belonged to the O' Connell's in court. Either way it would be interesting to find out. However, she neither had time nor inclination to truly search and find out. She needed an answer and she needed it quickly. Before she could ask him what his choice was he answered her.

"I accept the terms." He then saw something he thought he would never see on this beautiful face, a smile. It was so enchanting it made him want to make it happen more often, but of course that was not going to happen. "Thank-you Mr. O'Connell." she replied sweetly and then left with the man that she had entered with.

~*~*~*~

True to her word Evelyn Carnahan had gotten him out of prison. He was to meet her at the Chaucer Inn. From there they would be married and both parties would go their separate ways. He was even given money. Normally Rick wasn't one for charity, but he had no choice in this case. It was simply a matter of need and would soon be eradicated as soon as he was allowed to get back to his ship. 

He quickly stepped onto the street looking very differently than he did when he first went in. It seemed his hair was so infested that it had to be cut. And very short at that. It was only okay because the advantage was his hair couldn't be used as a weapon against him. He was dressed in an outfit becoming of the day, dark tan breeches, a white vest, and a dark navy blue overcoat with gold embroidered on the collar. He looked exactly like the man he wasn't, a noble.

He was quick to the inn, and there he waited for Ardeth and Ms. Carnahan. His bride. This was truly just a business deal, but there was something about her that made him want start a relationship with her. She was so different from Meela. And that was good. He knew what Meela was, knew how she could be, but he had been enamored by her and the fact that she warmed his bed for nearly two years wasn't bad either. But compared to Evelyn she didn't hold a candle to the woman who was going to be his wife. He got so lost in thought in the dream he was creating in his mind that he didn't notice when Ardeth stood next to him trying to get his attention.

"Mr. O' Connell, we are ready to begin." he informed the former pirate. Rick nodded, "Of course." he muttered and followed the man to the small chapel a few blocks from the Inn. He walked to the front and met the minister, "Your name please." the minister said. "Richard O' Connell." "Thank-you sir." Rick just nodded his head and turned to where Evelyn was walking. It wasn't like any of the ceremonies that he had attended. Her steps were measured, but there was no pause and her steps were quicker than that of normal brides. And the most telling of all signs, she wasn't wearing a white bride gown. Instead she wore a dress made of ice blue that brought out flecks of blue in her eyes. 

Ardeth was watching the pair, but his gaze stayed on Rick as he watched him watch Evelyn. And the reaction was exactly how he thought it was going to be. Rick had just fallen in love. Ardeth knew of men who fell in love with Evelyn. It was never a good thing. Evelyn who could be so sweet when she wasn't bored at court, who loved life and books, was oblivious to men in general. Yes there were those fools at court who wanted her money, but everywhere she went people stopped and stared. But of course Evelyn didn't notice. She was a puzzle that high English society couldn't figure out and to Ardeth's amusement Evelyn enjoyed it that way.

It was all too soon before Evelyn was standing next to Rick letting the minister marry the both of them. When the minister got to the end, "You may kiss the bride." Evelyn looked horror stricken. But Rick took it in stride and simply kissed her cheek. The minister didn't even sway and left the couple. All three of the conspirators walked out and went back to the Chaucer Inn. "This is where we say good-bye Mr. O' Connell. May God bless your life." And before he had a response she was gone. Ardeth didn't follow instead he stayed so that he could talk to Rick. "Mr. O' Connell, why don't we get something to eat." They were led to a table in the dinning area and given ale while they waited.

"I need to talk with you about the terms of the agreement." Ardeth started. "I thought I only had to marry her, change my name, and that was the end of it." Ardeth nodded his head, "This is correct sir, but I have a few more things on behalf of Ms. Carnahan." "Mrs. O' Connell." Rick corrected. Ardeth gave him a grim smile. "Yes, Mrs. O' Connell. First she does not wish to see you, ever. Second, if you go back to whatever life it was that you were leading before you may not under any circumstance reveal who you really are. For Rick O' Connell will die tomorrow. Third, because we realize you might not be able to return to your previous occupation you will be compensated for that loss." And with that Ardeth gave him a purse full of money.

"Is that all?" Rick asked. "Yes." Ardeth replied. "Before I leave, can you answer a few questions that I have?" "Of course." Rick then asked about Evelyn's childhood. Ardeth answered how as a child her father had been a merchant and went around the world. He fell in love and of that union two children were produced. Jonathan being the oldest. At the moment Jonathan was in London society. Her mother died during childbirth. Her father had raised her and she was very well educated. Her father wanted her taken care of and in misguidance claimed in his will that she had to be married by her first and twentieth birthday. They could have lied of course, but the lawyer to which Mr. Carnahan had hired would not allow that.

Rick left a few hours later and took with him the memory of a wife he would never get to really know and the feeling that his life with her wasn't truly over yet.

~*~*~*~

End of Part I

Oh and if you are interested I am re-writing my 'Revolution' story. That will be a while, but I just wanted to let you know.

And remember reviews are like sex, it's not bad until you aren't getting any!

~ Dylan.


	3. Part II Midnight Confessions

Part II - Midnight Confession

~*~*~*~*~

In my midnight confessions   
When I tell all the world that I love you   
In my midnight confessions   
When I say all the things that I want to   
I love you

~*~*~*~*~

June; 1668

The rocking of the ship was calm and although it lulled Evelyn's senses it didn't diminish them. All of her worries were just waiting for their chance to break free. It had been nearly a month since she had been on the ship heading back to Los Camillos, to home. She wasn't sure she wanted to be there at all. She knew what was waiting for her. Ivan Tanhern. Her father's lawyer. Just the thought of him made her skin crawl, "Are you cold Evelyn?" Ardeth asked. She started when he spoke but regained her composure quickly. "No, I was just thinking of what was waiting for me back home." "What are you worried about? You not only were married to a reputable name, but he has now died and you are free." Ardeth argued not understanding Evelyn's disposition.

She turned from the rail of the ship and looked at him, "I understand that, but I just have this feeling that it is not over." she sighed. Ardeth looked out to the ocean for answers but only saw calm blue, it wasn't much help. "Is it perhaps you do not want it to be over?" he pried. She gave him a sharp look, success! "Why wouldn't I want it to be over?" she demanded. He shook his head, "I do not know Evelyn. I believe that is your own problem to solve." he answered. She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything, perhaps he was right and that was the crux of the problem. She didn't want it to be over but she had no idea why.

"I believe I shall retire to my room." she finally told him. "Have a good evening Evelyn." he taunted. Her eyes flashed with anger at him, "Good night Mr. Bey." and she stalked back down to her bunk. And she knew he was smiling as she left. For some reason it pleased him to no end when he was right about something. Personally she didn't really understand it. Unfortunately being alone meant that all she had were her thoughts and she had no desire to be alone with them. None whatsoever. 

~*~

It had taken several hours to fall asleep, but with one hint of trouble Evelyn was fully awake. She had heard something, but now in the silence of the room she didn't hear anything. She stayed where she was and listened. After about five minutes she still hadn't heard anything and so settled back in her bed that was when her door flew open, "Evelyn get up!" Ardeth shouted. "What? Why? What is going on?" "We are under attack." he informed her and went about trying to find her clothes. "Who are we under attack by?" she asked. "Evelyn, stay quiet. Do as I say and we will be fine. We are under attack by the pirate ship, Thebes. Now I have some of my clothes you need to put on. They can not know you are a woman."

Evelyn did as she was told. She had never seen Ardeth as intense as she did right now. In a matter of minutes she was dressed as a gentlemen. Her hair pulled back and put underneath a tricorn. Ardeth then proceeded to lock her in her room. Once he was gone she heard muted sounds coming from above her and all around. She sat in her chair, rocking herself trying to remain calm. She always rocked herself, even without the benefit of a chair on occasions. That was what her father use to do when she was terrified as a child and in times of stress she reverted back to the soothing motion.

Suddenly her door was kicked off it's hinges and two large, burly, and quite smelly men grabbed her and hauled her away, and with no explanations as to what they were doing. She would have demanded one, but Ardeth had warned her to stay silent. Now she was trying to kick her way free, but the two men seemed unaffected by her fighting. Which made her angry so she tried even harder, but to no avail they hauled her up to the top deck where Evelyn saw many of the crew dead or bleeding. Her gasp of shock was not heard by anyone or her own ears.

She saw Ardeth trying to fight two men off, but all stopped when the two men set her down. Ardeth stared and with all the kicking and screaming her hat had fallen off and her long hair was now cascading down her back much to her chagrin. "Is this Evelyn Carnahan?" one of the men who had been fighting Ardeth asked. Smelly Man One answered with a positive. The man who asked was skinny and had a mustache that didn't quite fit his face. His chin poked out too far and his eyes were small and beady. "Ms. Carnahan it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he went to pet her hair, but she turned her head and bit him. He pulled it back howling in pain. He was about to strike her, but Ardeth had moved with the grace of a jaguar and stopped him.

He didn't try to touch her after that. "Take them both back to my room. Don't touch her, you don't want to mess with the master if he finds out you touched her." The two men grabbed her again and dragged her off to the other ship that now had it's ropes tightened to their own. The nasty man who tried to touch her was about to get on his ship, but turned around to shout out a command, "Burn the ship!" Evelyn tried to scream, but no noise came out of her throat. Then there was a blast against the other ship and everyone was thrown forward. "What happened?" and so on was shouted by those on Thebes.

In the meantime they had forgotten about Evelyn and she was quickly trying to find out was going on and getting back to her own ship. Just then to her left where her own ship was she saw the flames licking up it's side and the crew of Thebes had also taken interest and was pushing quickly away from the burning ship. And now half were fighting to the left of her and the others were fighting the stern. And in all the chaos somebody knocked her forward to the ground and the last thing she heard was yelling.

~*~

"Izzy leave her alone." a familiar voice admonished. Evelyn's head hurt and it was taking all her strength to open her eyes. It was just too much effort so she stopped trying. "Evelyn are you awake?" the male voice said again. She thought she nodded, but wasn't sure. She felt a cool cloth placed on her forehead and she was back out of the running.

When she woke again she was able to open her eyes and look around. She was in a cabin, a bigger one than the one she had before. There was a desk off the far left corner with some maps and a cabinet to her right where from the bunk she was in to the corner lay a hammock. "Where....Where am I?" she stammered. "You are on my ship, the Cairo Pride." a voice to her left said. She looked over to the source, "Mr. O' Connell?" she asked incredulously. "Good Evening Ms. Carnahan, or should I say Mrs. O' Connell?" She wasn't in the mood, "Evelyn is fine. Where is Ardeth?" she asked when she was ready to think about something else other than the pain, "He is recovering in one of the rooms below." Rick informed her, "Why don't you lay back down and I will have Izzy go and get you some broth."

He said a few quick words to someone and then she heard a door open and shut. "Now just lie back and you will be just fine." When they were both satisfied by the way she was sitting she looked around at the cabin, "This is yours?" "Yes." was his only answer. "Can you tell me what happened?" He gave her a smile and she all but melted. She noticed it a little when they got married...okay she noticed him a lot, but now that he was so close to her it was a little overwhelming. 

"That I can help you with. Your ship was attacked by the pirate ship, Thebes, run by a man only referred to as 'Master'. I was sailing for the West Indies when there was a storm and we ended up near your waters. We saw what was happening and tried to stop it." She let the silence fill the room until she could assess everything, "So where is Thebes now?" she finally asked. "Probably on it's way back to home port. There were only a dozen survivors so I imagine they are going back to get reinforcements." he replied. "Will they come after you?" she looked in his eyes, They were beautiful. She shook the thought out of her mind. She didn't need to be thinking about that right now. "Probably." 

They heard the door open and watched as Izzy came in with a bowl of broth and a guest, "Evelyn? Are you okay?" Ardeth asked coming over. "Yes I believe I will recover nicely. I'm still confused as to what happened exactly, but that doesn't need to be answered until my head can quit hurting." she answered. He nodded his head, "That is good. Thank-you again Mr. O' Connell." "It was not a problem Mr. Bey. Izzy can you please bring the food over here?" A dark skinned man with a generous smile came and brought the broth. "Here you go madam, enjoy." "Thank-you..." "Izzy, Ma'm just call me Izzy." She smiled at him, "Thank-you Izzy, I give you leave to call me Evelyn." He nodded his head and whispered something to Mr. O' Connell and left the room.

"He is nice." Evelyn commented when everyone had left but Rick. "He is my loyal servant." "Servant? Does that mean you are of the O' Connell's of the colonies?" she asked. He shook his head, "No, I am not." was his answer. "So you are Richard O' Connell the pirate?" she accused. "Yes. Although I am not called that any longer. As I'm sure you well know." he shot back at her. She had the humility to blush. "I didn't mean to disrupt your life Mr. O' Connell I just needed help with mine." she explained. "I understand Evelyn. It's just now I have to start my life over again. A pirate is known for his reputation and I now I have to build him up again. Izzy is the only one from old crew that I have taken with me." "And what do you call yourself now?" "James Richard."

She smiled at that. "Well Pirate Richard I hope that you will be bountiful." "Why Evelyn are you encouraging pirating?" She blushed again and it just made Rick want to have it happen more. In fact he was sure that he could get her to really blush if she knew some of things he had dreamed of since he had seen her. "Are you okay Mr. O' Connell?" "Yes. I'm fine. Why don't you get some more rest and if you feel better I will give you a tour of the upper decks." "Thank-you Mr. O' Connell for everything." she whispered. "You are most welcome." he replied and left the room.

End of Part II

~*~*~*~

MBooker: I was actually planning on using those guys. Maybe not all as brothers because Rick needs a dad and I can't think of who that should be, but I am going to give Rick a family. It is necessary that he does. ;)

For the person who didn't leave their name and told me to 'watch my language' I did. This story is rated PG-13 and if anyone has seen 'Austin Powers' or just about any other PG-13 movie then they are well aware of the 'sex' issue. I do not like to be chastised by someone who didn't even have the courtesy of leaving their name.

However, I will only change it for this story, I like that line and I plan on using it again. 

So please review, just like air it's not a problem until you aren't getting any.

Thank-you to everyone else who left a review!!!!! You guys are wonderful!

~ Dylan.


	4. Part III Fire and Rain

Part III a

~*~*~*~

I've seen Fire and I've seen Rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I would see you again

~*~*~*~

"Do you have any family?" Evelyn asked. As promised Rick was showing her the upper decks and with surprise on Evelyn's part the ship was quite beautiful. "Yes. I do. I do not get to see them very often, but I do have family." The answer didn't satisfy Evelyn's curiosity, "Do they know of what you do?" she prodded. He gave her a smile and a shake of his head, "Are you always so forward Evelyn?" This time Evelyn blushed. "I'm sorry Rick. It is just that I have never been...exposed to this kind of life. It intrigues me."

They stopped by the railing and both focused their attention at the sea. "Yes they know of what I do. Are they proud? I can't honestly tell you. It has been a few years since I've seen them. The last time was a year before I was taken back to London for the murder..." he stopped. He wasn't sure he should tell her the whole story. She didn't know that side of him. The side where he could be ruthless and cruel. Never mind that he had to be that he had no choice, but he wasn't sure that she would see that as such.

For a long time Evelyn didn't say anything. She knew that he had a past. Why else would he be at Newgate? But there was something more. She was sure of it. There had to be more to the story than simple murder, but Evelyn didn't know what it was and even more than that she didn't know if she had the right to ask it.

"Evelyn there you are." Ardeth stated. Evelyn looked up as did Rick both grateful for the interruption. "Good afternoon Ardeth, how are you feeling?" she greeted. "I'm fine thank-you. Thank-you once again Mr. O' Connell." The men nodded at one another, "Might I inquire as to when you believe we will be back to Los Camillos?" "I'm not sure Mr. Bay, I will have to confirm with Izzy, but I believe you should reach the shores in five days time." "Very well." Then they all three turned their attention back to the sea.

~*~

Five days seemed like a long and short time away. There was so much that Evelyn wanted to know, but there didn't seem like there was enough time to get her answers. On the other hand she wanted to be home in her own chambers. Walk on something solid. And thus time seemed to speed forward only to stop and become slow as molasses. "Mrs. O'Connell, the captain would like to know if you care to join him for dinner this evening." Izzy said when he came in. Evelyn smiled at him, "Izzy, I gave you leave to call me Evelyn." she reminded him. He lowered his head but Evelyn caught the quick smile, "I know madam, but I don't feel right in doing so." "Very well. Yes, please tell Captain Richard that I accept his invitation." "Very good madam. Dinner will be served at seven."

Izzy accompanied Evelyn down to Rick's chamber. Neither Izzy nor Rick really trusted their new crew yet. This was a very volatile time and leadership must be firmly established. Thus rules were enforced greatly and all measures of safety and precaution were taken. When Evelyn entered the room Rick stood up, "Thank-you for joining me Evelyn." he greeted. She smiled and took his hand, "I'm sure it will be my pleasure Captain Richard." They smiled at one another and Izzy let himself out of the room.

Dinner was wonderful. Well as wonderful as food could be while at to sea. Nothing fresh, but the fish caught earlier, but the wine was wonderful and more than made up for the lack of vegatables and fruit. "I know I probably shouldn't ask, but I must confess that it has been a question of mine since I met you. Why were you at Newgate Prison?" It truly must have been the wine because Evelyn would have never asked such a question otherwise. Rick had been prepared for it, "Are you sure you want to know?" She nodded her head. 

"There was this pirate, Bernard Farrell, he stole some money that did not belong to him and I went to get it back. I told him that if he ever came near my ship again that I would kill him. I didn't see him for a while, but when I went back to get Molly I saw him with her. I didn't even think, I just reacted and I shot with both my pistols. A year later the Royal British Crown found me and my crew and arrested me for the murder of Molly."

"Molly? I don't understand did you kill her too?" 

"No I didn't. I could never hurt her like that. I thought I loved her. I believe I was set up, but I was never allowed to prove it. Not that anyone else would ever believe me." "I believe you." she whispered. 

~*~*~*~ - _** Part IIIb**_

"Are you excited about going home?" Rick asked. Him and Evelyn were standing next to the rail of the ship looking at the small boat that would carry her and Ardeth back to Los Camillos. "Yes of course, is there a reason I shouldn't?" Trying to get any sort of response out of him. "No, no reason that I can think of." he answered and then as was their custom looked out at the sea. She wanted more than anything to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. Ever since the minute she woke up in his bed she had wanted him.

And the more they got to know one another the more she wanted him. He however didn't seem to have the least bit of interest in her and so she was left to verbally baiting him. They stood out for a long time until Izzy showed up with Ardeth. "Good-bye Evelyn." Rick leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then with Izzy's help lowered her into the small dingy. "Thank-you for everything sir. You have gone far beyond the call of duty and we will never forget your hospitality. Please, if you are ever come to Los Camillos again, please come and visit." "I was lead to believe that Mrs. O' Connell wanted nothing to do with me." Rick responded. Ardeth gave him a smile, "I believe you know that as a lie." 

~*~

Rick watched them as they rowed back to the island. And as he did he knew that his heart was leaving with them. There was not one person that Rick had ever felt the same way he felt for Evelyn. He didn't kid himself. He knew he was in love with her, but he had a mission and one that could not be forgotten. One that the 'master' had tried to foil, but would now know what it meant to mess with Richard O' Connell.

"I hope this doesn't mean you are going to be a bear to live with." Izzy commented. Rick turned to his friend, "Pardon me." "I know you love her. I just don't want you take your frustrations out on me because of it." Izzy explained. Rick didn't say anything for a while. He continued to look out to the island from his position. "Sir! Captain Richards! " he heard calling from the crow's nest. Rick turned to see his half brother, Daniels, calling to him and pointing off to something behind the island. Daniels climbed down quickly and gave his eye glass over to Rick, "Take a look."

Rick looked through the eye piece, and was quickly angry. "Izzy, I need you to head out to the back of the island. Check and make sure that the ship I see is _Thebes_." "Of course sir." Izzy left and Rick was left with his brother. "What are you thinking?" Daniel asked. "I'm think that if it is _Thebes_ that I will have you go back and get our brothers. I can not leave Evelyn here. Whatever _Thebes_ wanted it most certainly wanted her in the process."

~*~

End of Part III

Okay. Well you can leave a review now. Or go on to Part IV. :)


	5. Part IV Lonely Boy

Part IV

~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: 1) I'm sorry Shelby. After I read it again I could have slapped myself. Thank-you for your reviews.

2) I have posted Part IIIb with Part IIIa so you can go back there and read it. It is marked where Part IIIb starts.

3) If you have finished all of Part III here is Part IV. :) Enjoy.

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

What was I supposed to do  
Standing there looking at you  
Lonely boy far from home

~*~*~*~  


Carnahan Estate  
Los Camillos

"Are you thankful to be back?" Ardeth asked once the servants had gotten their things. "Why does everyone insist on asking me that? I am fine." Evelyn left for her room and didn't look back down the stairs. She knew that she was going to have to apologize to Ardeth, but at the moment she didn't care. She laid down on her bed and then called her maid into the room, "Yvonne, could you please have hot water brought up for my bath?" The woman bowed her head, "Of course madam. It is good to have you home." Of course both Yvonne and Evelyn knew that was a lie. Yvonne didn't like Evelyn and it was all due to the fact that Evelyn had money and Yvonne did not.

Once Evelyn was in her bath she never wanted to leave. She didn't realize how much she missed her home. Unfortunately that was when her thoughts ran to Rick. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about all of it. He had changed her. When she first stepped into that prison all she wanted was his name. He could die for all she cared she had a goal and nothing was going to stand in her way. However God must have a sense of humor for she fell in love with him. And that was not something that Evelyn ever did.

Yes she loved her father and brother. She even loved Ardeth, but she had never been in love and it was such a new sensation to her that she was quite perplexed by the whole affair. She sometimes wished she could just shut her mind off. Somehow she knew it would make life much much simpler. There was a knock on the door and Yvonne entered, "Ms. Carnahan, Ardeth wanted me to inform you that Mr. Tanhern is here to discuss your trip." Evelyn sucked in a huge breath, "Tell Mr. Tanhern that I will be with him shortly." "Yes Madam."

~*~

"Sir?" Izzy asked as he came into Rick's room. Rick looked at him expectantly, "It is as you have feared sir, _Thebes_, is at Los Camillos harbor." Rick hung his head. He knew that it was the ship, but he didn't like to have his worst fears confirmed. "What do you wish to do Captain?" Rick looked around his room, "Gather everyone together on the top deck. We need to discuss a plan." Izzy nodded his head and left to fulfill Rick's orders.

Once all the crew was gathered Rick went over the plan, "Before this starts, I am staying behind. Izzy will be your captain and Daniel will be the first mate. All rules are as they were before. We will find a new crew if you are not suitable." Every one took Rick's word seriously and all though some would like to kill their captain he was too good to be able to.

Once that was finished Izzy lowered Rick to the water and watched his captain leave. "Are you ready Izzy?" Daniel asked. "The question is are you ready?" he shot back as they looked at their crew and then each other.

~*~

"Mr. Tanhern." Evelyn greeted as she came into her father's old study. Ivan stood up, "Evelyn, how lovely to see you." He kissed her hand and lead her to a seat. Ardeth was in the settee next to the window. "Mr. Bey has called for me because there was something I needed to know." "Yes Ivan. I was married in London. Unfortunately my husband died before I had a chance to produce an heir for him." Ivan looked shocked, but Evelyn knew that it was a facade. She wouldn't be surprised if Ivan spied on her.

"Where is your proof?" Ardeth stood up, "I was a witness and I have all of the documents right here." He gave them over to the lawyer. "I will have to verify this." This time Evelyn jumped to her feet and stood directly over Ivan, "You listen to me you little man. My father's money is mine. Not yours. I have fulfilled all that was required of me in his will! I want my inheritance and I will have it!" she seethed and abruptly left.

She went outside trying to get her anger in check. There were no doubts in Evelyn's mind that Ivan was partly responsible for her father's death. All though there was no way of proving that. Still she would try until her dying day. Just the thought of Ivan made Evelyn bristle as she quickly made her way to the shore. Her father had always loved the sea so when he purchased the island of Los Camillos he was ecstatic. And with his wife's wishes built the house right near the beach. Close enough to have a beach as a backyard, but far enough away to keep the harshest of storms from falling right on top of them.

The first thing Evelyn noted was that the _ Cairo Pride_ was no longer close enough to see in the dark. The second thing she noticed was much more intrusive. For a ship that Evelyn had seen before was docked in her pier. Most merchants were on the other side, her pier was reserved for her father's ships and anything like that. This ship was huge and on the bow she saw the name carved upon it, _Thebes_.

She went to run and tell Ardeth, but was stopped. She wanted to scream and would have if it weren't for the face that she was staring up at. "Rick?" she asked. "Evelyn. I spotted the ship. My crew is on their way for help." He didn't get a chance to explain much further for they heard steps on the plank. "Follow me." he said and pulled her behind him.

~*~*~*~

End of Part IV

Please leave a review. You know I love them. :)


End file.
